warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Secret
ooh, it's either not their mother, just to annoy people, or it is their mother, and she either wants o join the clan, or take the kits with her as she leaves, possibly attacking the clan on the way. She might also just want to visit the kits. But look at what I said before, who says it is their mother? -- Dawnfeather 11:52, 20 June 2009 (UTC) I actually had a different idea about who it is. Thanks for commenting...do you like the story so far? Sparrowsong 15:01, 20 June 2009 (UTC) So it's not the mother? Yes, I do like the story. It's really good! -- Dawnfeather 00:02, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Sparrowsong 18:56, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Ok, I finished up Chapter One: Boring. I think my story is good so far. Does anyone remember that 'Don't You Put It In Your Mouth' commercial that used to air on TV? I had that in mind for part of the chapter (the scene with the deathberries). Were you guys afraid for Mistykit when she saw those tabby toms? I myself shuddered a little as I typed that. Who do you think those tabby toms were? I think it's quite obvious who they were. Did you enjoy my little cliffhanger? *Maliciously laughs* I'm so evil, me and my cliffies. Scourge: *Nods in agreement* Sparrowsong is so evil, she scares me! Darkstripe: *Singing* I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world... Feathertail: *Does the macarena* All: *Horribly OOC* Sparrowsong: Ok, that was random...o_0 Who do you think screamed? It's also obvious if you think about it...well, anyways, do you guys like this story? Sparrowsong '*snigger* Daisy. She is such a... -- Dawnfeather 06:39, 22 June 2009 (UTC) That was sad. What happened to Mudkit? Lavastream, SunsetClan's Medicine Cat! 23:44, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, writing the second chapter made me very sad...:,(. And as for Mudkit, don't worry, I won't be as hard on her as I was on Owlkit, Tinykit, and Brownkit. Sparrowsong 00:16, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Why did you kill them? Lavastream, SunsetClan's Medicine Cat! 01:22, 23 June 2009 (UTC) I was kinda sad when I came up with the idea, plus I wanted to see if I was any good at writing dark/depressing/sad stories. I might even decide to reincarnate them or something. *hint hint* Sparrowsong 01:43, 23 June 2009 (UTC) I'm glad I could help with their names, but I was wondering when Mudhe... Sorry, Mudkit would come in. Not dropping any hints there are you? Why does she say that Bramblestar doesn't love her anymore? -[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]]talk! 12:15, 23 June 2009 (UTC) *cries* Lavastream, SunsetClan's Medicine Cat! 12:18, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Aww, it's ok! *Hugs Misty* Bramblestar's forgiven Squirrelflight (after all, how could he not after what happened to their kits?). But she thinks he doesn't love her because of what happened in Sunrise. Thanks for helping with the names, Dawnfeather. Sparrowsong 16:05, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ~*squeezes the breath out of Sparrowsong*~ That's what I do when I hug someone, and I had a disturbing dream last night... Lavastream, SunsetClan's Medicine Cat! 16:07, 23 June 2009 (UTC)